Outlaw in Appleloosa
by Cloud5001
Summary: Applejack is visiting Appleloosa and finds a wanted poster for an outlaw. Reading it she takes an unsual interest in this one and wants to try and find him. With a warning that all who've met him have come back with stories of laughing and looking so exhuasted, Aj eagerly starts her mission.


Applejack trotted on through the town of Appleloosa with a big smile on her face. She enjoyed whenever she got to visit this place. Though Braeburn wanted to play their tickle game, she decided to wait a bit for that as there was plenty of time for that later. The workhorse passed on by the Sherriff's building, and stopped seeing a crowd of ponies off to the right side of it.

"Wonder what that's about." Applejack muttered.

She walked on over to the crowd, walking through them to get in front to see what it was they're looking at. After a few minutes she was finally staring at a poster stapled to the wall. It was displaying a white unicorn with a brown vest around the torso. Below was his name, Hunter. It said that he was an outlaw, though not a dangerous one as the reward wasn't too high.

"Ah don't get it, what's so special about this guy?" Applejack wondered curiously.

"Well it's a lot of rumors, but a couple of ponies around here have been captured by him. They've said he never hurt any of them, and he has a rather unique thing he does with his captives." A Blue pony explained.

This stroked Applejack's curiosity very much, she wanted to get a bit more info before jumping to conclusions about this. Trying to still sound unenthused, she glances back at the pony who revealed this.

"What is it he does?" Applejack asked.

"Get this, they claim they were laughing the whole time." The earthpony chuckled.

Aj simply nodded and backed out of the crowd, once far enough away she had an excited grin on her face. The thought of meeting this outlaw flowed through her mind at a rapid pace, however she knew better than to go in to this blind. Besides even Braeburn must earn a victory over her in a tickle game. She walked up steps and through the doors of the Sheriff's office.

It was a small area with brown wooded floors, walls, and ceiling. A grey metal desk across from it with a brown earth pony signing some papers. He looks up as Applejack walks up to his desk smiling as he was good friends with the Apples. He puts down his pen.

"What do you need Aj?" The Sheriff smiled.

"Ah want to go after the outlaw Hunter." Applejack grinned.

The earth pony simply chuckled at this, he was aware of Applejack and Braeburns games they like to play. So, he wasn't too shocked at this, Hunter has never hurt any pony that he's captured that went after him, so the sheriff was sure Applejack would be ok.

"Very well, his last hideout was spotted near an oasis very far from Appleoosa, if ya get caught ya'r on ya'r own for a while." The Sheriff warned with a grin.

"Ah'll be fine don't worry. If ah'm not back in two days, make sure to tell every pony what happened, and they don't need to worry." Applejack smiled.

With that she turned and walked out of the building, excitement and nervousness filled her body as she made her way back to Braeburn's to get ready for the trip. She had no plans to get caught easy, that would be much less fun and was sure Hunter would appreciate a challenge.

A full day goes by but following a map she made sure to get. Applejack was now approaching the oasis, as expected nothing was there only a few marks in the sand where tent poles used to be. She approached the water and decided to fill up. First leaning her head down to drink it, it tasted very nice. She pulled away from it after a few minutes.

"Man, this is good." Applejack smiled.

She reaches into her saddle bag, pulling out a big bottle she had brought along with her. Scooping up the water until it was nice and full, she caps it and places it back in the bag. It was then she glanced around for anything that could point in their direction, and found some smoke coming out from behind a huge mountain.

"Guess that would be a good place for a hideout." Applejack thought.

The eager earth pony began to walk in that direction, nerves were getting stronger and feeling more tense, knowing she could be close now. After a few hours of walking, she finally started to hear some noise. Glancing to her left, she saw five pony's rushing toward her. At first, she kept walking, but as they closer it quickly became obvious she was their target.

With an excited smirk on her face, she bolted off in the other direction. The five ponies quickly sped up getting closer and allowing a good look at them. Sure, enough at the front of the group was Hunter, he was handing out lassos to the four ponies. There was a green earth pony, a golden Pegasus, a silver pony, and a black and red pony. They were close enough to be heard by Applejack now.

"I'm guessing your here for me?!" Hunter shouted with a grin.

"Sure, am and ah don't plan on losing easy!" Applejack shouted back.

The Pegasus gets up and tries diving towards her, she quickly rolls to the left getting out of their way. She gets on her hooves fast and runs heading towards the mountain. The Green and Silver pony throw their lassos, she jumps and goes right through them without getting caught. She keeps running, but the Black and Red Pony got in front of her. Noticing a strange blue gun aimed at her. Stopping in her tracks she grows a bit worried.

"Relax, this won't hurt you. Though if you don't want to find out what it does I suggest getting your hooves up." The Pony smirked.

"Pretty confident huh? Ah don't plan to give up." Applejack replied bravely.

The trigger is pulled, and a strange looking dart flies at her too fast to avoid. It sticks onto her orange belly and begins sending huge ticklish vibrations through it. This makes her fall on her back exploding in cute laughter as the group surrounds her. Watching her adorable squirming on the ground.

"I trust your ready to come quietly?" Hunter grinned.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHS YES AH SUUHUHUHUHHUHHUHURRENDER!" Applejack laughed.

The Red and Black pony chuckled, flipping a switch the dart removes itself from her as the Pegasus lands gently on her to pin her down. Making her grunt from the weight on her belly. The other ponies quickly wrapped rope around her tying her from her neck to her hind hooves. The whole time she is panting hard from the brief tickling. Hunter walks up to her.

"Hm a nice plump belly, I think I'll enjoy this greatly." Hunter smirked.

"Ya'r going to be mighty sorry." Applejack grinned.

This made the others pull on the ends of the ropes squeezing her and making her groan cutely. The Gold one gets their captive onto his back and they walk around the mountain, coming to a camp with six tents around it. After a few minutes Applejack is now in front of the center tent, staked to the ground in an I-position with Hunter placing a hoof on her belly.

"So soft too, you're in so much trouble.

"Glad ya like it, but don't expect to have me for aaaaack." Applejack groaned suddenly.

His hoof pressed into the orange belly as Applejack finished that sentence. Her body trembled from it, but she grinned up at Hunter showing enjoyment from it. Hunter's horn begins to glow white energy, forming the sand into two tentacles. Tips aimed at the belly as his hoof get off it.

"Ya won't make me laugh." Applejack declared bravely.

"That a challenge, how nice." Hunter smirked.

These two begin to swish back and forth against the orange belly very fast against the skin very fast. Moving around on it without mercy. Poor Aj squirmed in place her lips quivering as she tried to keep from laughing. She held on for an impressive thirty minutes sweating bullets from the tension. Finally, the poor horse cracks, as the tentacles get her to belt out huge laughter because of it, shaking adorably in place on the ground. Pulling on the ropes while it started.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO LUCKY BREAK!" Applejack laughed.

"Sure, little pony, keep telling yourself that." Hunter sneered happily.

A third tentacle dips into the belly button, swishing around inside of it making her shriek helplessly and making her arch up. Laughter streaming out of her mouth harder, the poor belly trembled from the attack it was being subjected too. Yet Aj was just enjoying it so much.

"Now you will surrender to being my captive, if you wish to get out. You'll need to do so on your own." Hunter explained.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO WAHAHAHAHAHY, AH'D SOOHOHOHOHOHONER ROAST IN THEHEHEHEHEHE SUN!" Applejack laughed bravely.

"Ah in due time, but first things first."

This would make her gulp if she wasn't belting out cute laughter from the attack, she was in deep, but she could feel that Hunter wouldn't let her get hurt. Something told her that she would be safe for the "roasting". Right now, it was just a matter of how long she could endure the tickling.

Two of the ponies walk up to either side of her holding two feather sticks in their hooves. They begin to scrub them against the belly sliding on the skin, and her laughter got stronger from it. She was in the position she wanted to be in, and she absolutely loved it.

To be continued.


End file.
